Hungrig wie der Wolf
by Makoto Kudou
Summary: Yohji's drunken thoughts on Weiss. (this better be the last time i have to upload this -_-)


Hungrig wie der Wolf  
  
AN: And so, after a drought of inspiration during which I slumped around, looked for a new job, and I've been working on a Weiss Kreuz AMV to Depeche Mode's "Personal Jesus". Its almost done. When I get it done, just ask me for it on Yahoo! instant messenger. I'm under yohji_kudou46. Anyway, the name of this fic is German for "hungry like the wolf" based on some old eighties song whose band I can't remember the name of right now.. ah well. MREH!  
  
Warning: Probably some swearing, yaoi implications, Yohji thinking...  
  
Pairing: none! eek! e.e gomen nasai gomen nasai! if you want to read some nasty yaoi though... heh. you have to go somewhere else! XD!  
  
disclaimer- weiss kreuz © koyasu takehito and teh weiss project ^_^  
  
oh- and its Yohji's POV, aaand... set the night Ran comes to Weiss.  
  
lets continue, sou desu ne?  
  
------------------------------------  
  
I don't know how simple thoughts like these come into my head. Much less the complicated ones. If I start to not make sense- I'll explain it to you- I'm drunk right now. Not so much drunk as inebriated, tipsy, a little gone, buzzed, just enough to forget that the stains on my hand are my imagination- or maybe forget that they even exist. And so, in my addle-minded state, I slip into the Koneko apartment's back door. It's not too hard to do so- in the back of our shop is a fire escape metal rickety staircase that leads to it. We go home on the rusted metal.  
  
As many go home on stainless steel.  
  
I cut across the living room, Omi having abandoned his homework on the coffee table. I think it was something for biology, about the thought patterns of predatory animals. I get myself something to eat- it could have been anything- taco chips, some cold fried rice from Chinese earlier that night... just something to put in my belly to soak up the alcohol. I go back to the table, munching on my popcorn or whatever, and looking down at Omi's homework. Chuckling, I pick up the top paper, written in his tidy tiny hiragana. I'm right.  
  
"The thought patterns of the wolf as it hunts it's prey..."  
  
Hrm. I sit down, looking it through, more scanning than actually absorbing the information. I finish, and make a "pfft" noise, rolling my eyes, and taking another bite from my pork bun. What was school teaching Omi? He was a damn assassin, for Christ's sake. He knew the thought patterns of predators, seeing as he technically was one. There -is- no thought pattern to murder. I suspect for wolves, it is different. Their hunger for blood is spurned by simply that- hunger.  
  
.. Then again- perhaps there is wolves in us. I mean, Ken, Omi, and I.* I mean- they have to fight for survival, don't they? A small group of wolves, going against the elements, bringing down all who would come in their way. A wolf could tear you apart if you got on his bad side in a dark alley.  
  
Ken could definitely be a wolf. Like that American superhero, Wuruberinu** or whatever his name is. The claws, you know.  
  
Omi.. Omi doesn't have that much wolf. He just has the cunning mind, the know-how. He, in a sense, arranges the group for good defense. And his sense of loyalty to the pack, like Ken.  
  
Me? As a wolf? Hrm. I don't know how I would fit in. I'm certainly not the leader, you know.  
  
I set the paper down, giving a soft sigh and slowly standing, so as not to let the alcohol and the immediate blood-rush whirl through my head and make me throw up the sandwich I'd just eaten. I nod to myself slowly. Two things were in order here. I needed to get to bed, and quit thinking about wolves and packs and predators and thought patterns. That paper was bullshit, and Omi knew it, I decided to myself. He knows there's no thinking in Weiss, nothing terribly complicated, anyway. Move in. Strike. Pull back. Confirm finish. As I murmur this to myself over and over, something like a mantra, I go up to my room. I open the door, not bothering to turn on the light, the moon flooding my room enough for me to see. I set my keys down on the dresser to my left, and go over to my bed, pulling off my shirt and wondering still further, about wolves, and Weiss. Who is our leader, anyway? Not Persia.. he was our.. ah.. I suppose our summons to wolfish bloodlust and survival? Something like that. Agh, was my head beginning to ache by this point. I rake my fingers through my hair, eyes closed as I continued wondering, murmuring aloud. "If Omi's too young, I'm too irresponsible, and Ken's too sheep-like.." Ironic that I choose to put sheep and wolves into the same analysis- yet we are truly wolves in sheep's clothing- I end my drunken ponderings aloud.  
  
"Then who -is- leading Weiss?"  
  
At that moment, I look down at my bed, the white satin bathed in the moon's shimmer. And see a sleeping, bandaged redhead has already taken residence.  
  
-----------------------  
  
* Keep in mind, Ran has not joined Weiss just yet.  
  
** I just kinda threw together the Japanese sounds for Wolverine ^_^; I have no idea how it would actually translate. 


End file.
